This invention relates to repairing applications.
An application is a software-based configuration program, for example, that runs on a system having processing capabilities such as a mobile or stationary computer. An application may cease to function properly if one of its files, libraries, or other pre-compiled components fails. A component can fail if it is deleted from the system running the application or otherwise becomes disabled, e.g., becomes infected with a virus or changes storage locations and therefore becomes inaccessible.
A user of the application may detect a failed component and manually alert the system of the failure. Alternatively, a software-based shortcut application or a software-based shortcut proxy application can identify a failed component by verifying the integrity of the application when the application is launched on the system. Before the application is launched (and becomes available for use by or on the system), the shortcut application or the proxy application checks the application's files and registry settings for any failures. If no failures are detected, the application launches. If a failure is detected, the shortcut application or the proxy application tries to repair the failed component or triggers a repairing application to try and repair the failed component.